Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20161013134817/@comment-90.141.217.213-20161016190316
Misia17 napisał(a): Wymyśliłam teorię podobną do ostatniej ale z Kastielem :D Jednak Alex miał rację wspólny wypad na bilard nie był najgłupszym pomysłem, na szczęście trzy zołzy stwierdziły że te miejsce jest zbyt obskurne jak na nie i zmyły się szybciej niż ktoś by się spodziewał. Najdziwniejszy jest fakt że Kastiel bez żadnego problemu zdobył tu alkohol dla nas, zaczynam powoli się obawiać o jego możliwości. Jednak najgorszy jest udawanie przed wszystkimi że nic nas nie łączy. - Su czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz..? ( Z moich rozmyślań wybudziła mnie moja przyjaciółka) - Sory Roza, troszkę się zamyśliłam. ( Promiennie uśmiechnęłam się do białowłosej ) - Nie myśl tyle, chodź lepiej zagramy w bilard, chyba że wolisz zgnić na tej kanapie ? - Okey, ale najpierw pójdę do toalety poczekasz na mnie ? ( Złotooka machnęła ręką abym już szła, widzę że alkohol dał się we znaki dla niej ) ( Wychodząc z toalety poczułam czyjeś ręce na biodrach, nie zdążyłam się obrócić gdy tajemnicza postać przyparła mnie do ściany i zaczęła namiętnie całować ) ( Kątem oka zauważyłam czerwone kosmyki, bez zastanowienia zaczęłam oddawać każdy pocałunek) ( Przyznam że mnie trochę zemdliło, czułam odór alkoholu od Kastiela , na szczęście przerwał nasz namiętny pocałunek by spojrzeć w moje oczy ) - Jesteś bardzo piękną ( Musną lekko moje usta, spoglądając w jego oczy zauważyłam zwężone źrenice, czyli już się podpił trochę ) - Kastiel jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy. - Mam to w dupie, mógłbym całemu światu ogłosić że jesteś moją dziewczyną. ( Uśmiechną się do mnie zawadiacko a na mojej twarzy pojawiły się soczyste rumieńce) - Nie wygłupiaj się, chodźmy już. ( Chwyciłam chłopaka za rękę z nadzieją że pomaszerujemy w stronę naszych przyjaciół, bardzo się myliłam. ) ( Kastiel pociągną mnie do siebie by zakleszczyć mnie w swym żelaznym uścisku. ) - Ciężko jest mi ukrywać przed wszystkimi co do ciebie czuję. ( Schował twarz w moich włosach przy czym mocniej tuląc się do mnie ) ( Byłam w szoku słysząc takie słowa od czerwonowłosego. Może on ma faktycznie rację. ) ( Może to już czas żeby ujawnić się przed wszystkimi, przecież wiecznie nie będą o nas plotkować ) - Kastiel chodźmy już, później o tym porozmawiamy. ( Pocałowałam go szybko i pociągnęłam go za rękę w stronę naszej ekipy, nie chętnie podążał za mną ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić ) ( Zauważyłam że z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy przyglądał nam się Armin, ciekawe co mu jest. Może to dobra okazja by z nim porozmawiać ) ( Przysiadłam się do Armina i promiennie się uśmiechnęłam ) - Hej Armin, jak się bawisz ? - Cześć, ujdzie. ( Bez żadnych emocji upił łyk piwa, przy okazji spoglądając na mnie ) - Ejjj nooo Armin, rozchmurz się. ( Zaczęłam dźgać go w boki by go trochę rozweselić co poskutkowało w trybie natychmiastowym ) - Ooo nieee, tak to nie będziemy się bawić. ( Niebieskooki złapał mnie za nadgarstki przytrzymujące mnie, w tym momencie nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, trwaliśmy w tym bezruchu kilka chwil ) - Echem echem…. Sucretta miałaś grać ze mną w bilard ( Armin automatycznie mnie puścił, widziałam na jego twarzy zakłopotanie i duże rumieńce) - Armin może masz ochotę z nami zagrać..? ( Spytałam szybko chłopaka by Rozalia nie miała czasu pytać o całe zajście ) - Czemu nie.. ( Gdy już tak graliśmy stwierdziłam że jestem beznadziejna ale nadal ciągnęłam tą farsę ponieważ było bardzo zabawnie ) ( Rozalia dziwnie na mnie spoglądała, w momencie gdy Armin poszedł po dolewkę piwa podeszła do mnie szybko ) - Armin nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku lepiej ty uważaj, wygląda jak Reksio co ma chęć na szyneczkę ( Słysząc porównanie przyjaciółki wybuchłam niekontrolowanym śmiechem) - Z czego się śmiejecie dziewczyny..? ( Armin przyszedł szybciej niż się spodziewałyśmy i o dziwo nam tez przyniósł coś do picia ) - Rozalia znów opowiada o swoich podbojach zakupowych. ( Roza spiorunowała mnie swym wściekłym wzrokiem, a ja udałam że go nie widzę ) - T..too kto teraz.? ( Spytałam szybko, chciałam zejść z niewygodnego tematu) - Teraz ty Sucretto, zaczynaj ja zaraz wrócę. ( Rozalia chyba bardzo zdenerwowało to co powiedziałam, ale nie rozumiem przecież nie ma o co się obrażać ) ( Po kilku próbach nadal mi się wychodziło, chyba bilard to nie mój konik. Armin cały czas mi się przyglądał i śmiał po cichu ) - Nie śmiej się, nie moja wina że nie potrafię.. ( Zrobiłam naburmuszona minę a w geście protestu splotłam ręce pod biustem ) - Chodź pokażę ci. ( Armin złapał mnie za rękę, pokazał mi jak mam stać i jak trzymać dłonie na kijku, przywarł swoje ciało do mojego a nasze dłonie dotykały się nawzajem, przyznam czułam się dziwnie ) - Widzisz taką pozę powinnaś przybrać, a teraz spróbujemy strzelić w bile ( Armin powoli nakierowywał mnie na kulę, gdy już miałam uderzać w bilę poczułam mokre usta Armina na mojej szyi . Automatycznie odskoczyłam od czarnowłosego ) - Przepraszam nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać - Armin co ty wygadujesz..?! ( Armin powoli zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, czułam się coraz dziwniej ) - Bo widzisz Su, od jakiegoś czasu nie jesteś już mi taka obojętna. ( Powoli się cofałam do tyłu, bałam się dalszych poczynań chłopaka ) - Tego już kurwa za wiele ( Kastiel popchną Armina a mnie przygarną pod swoje ramię ) - Kastiel czego się wpierniczasz, nie widzisz że my z Su rozmawiamy ? - Rozmowa zakończona, masz jej kurwa nie dotykać..! ( Gniew w oczach Kastiela powoli wzrastał ) - Armin może lepiej odpuść.. ( Alex stał tuż za bratem wiedząc czym może się to skończyć. Pięknie jakie widowisko się zrobiło, teraz to już na pewno wyjdzie na jaw nasz związek ) - Alex nie wtrącaj się, muszę coś wyznać Su ( Niebieskooki nie poddawał się, widać nie bał się złości Kastiela ) - Nic nie będziesz jej wyznawać..!! - Kastiel o co ci chodzi.? Ta sprawa dotyczy mnie i Su nie ma w tym miejsca dla ciebie.! - Żebyś się kurwa nie zdziwił.! ( Wszyscy w skupieniu oglądali przebieg wydarzeń, czułam się głupio bo to z mojego powodu chłopcy się kłócą ) - Sucretta chodź porozmawiamy w spokoju, bo ten jełop nam przeszkodził. ( Armin wyciągną do mnie rękę mając nadzieję że pójdę z nim, nie zdążyłam nawet słowem się odezwać a niebieskooki leżał na ziemi przytrzymując się policzka ) - Nie będzie cwelu dotykać mojej dziewczyny. ! ( Matko on to powiedział na głos ) - Twojej co..?! ( Armin patrzył na nas z niedowierzaniem tak jak reszta towarzystwa, w tym czasie Kastiel objął mnie zabrał nasze rzeczy. Mieliśmy już wychodzić ale w progu stała Amber z wielką złością na twarzy ) - Kassi co to ma znaczyć.? ( Widział jej zdezorientowanie i złość, co mnie bardzo podniosło na duchu ) - Amber złaś nam z drogi - Kastiel przyznaj ona cię przekupiła czymś.?! - Zjeżdżaj Amber i nie waż się obrażać mojej Su. ( Wyszliśmy z baru pozostawiając całe towarzystwo w niemałym zdziwieniu, teraz wiem jedno nie muszę przed nikim udawać co tak naprawdę czuję do Kasa ) Podoba mi się, ale nie chciałabym aby któryś z chłopców był zazdrosny o naszą Su że jest z WS... to straszne ranić czyjeś uczucia ;(